The Process of Falling
by Le Luverly Zero
Summary: **Discontinued* auish. Justin is a loner, his only friend is Daphne who works at the Liberty Diner. A chance encounter with the people she see's everyday may change his outlook.


Justin Taylor was the definition of an angel. Sunshine blond hair, ocean blue eyes and a body that was lean and fit. He was a lost boy that would soon become a man. He was an angel soon to find his god.

At age seventeen, Justin was not like the other boys. He didn't talk about girls or play sports and he didn't obsess over sex either. Instead he spent most of his time by himself, drawing the scenes that played out before him.

The blond was quiet and didn't bother anybody so in general the same respect was paid to him. At school he was an invisible observer. At home he was just plain invisible. The Taylors were not a tight knit family. Really, they weren't a family at all. They were just a group of people that lived under the same roof and occasionally shared a meal.

The one person Justin did talk to was a young woman named Daphne. With her beautiful skin and big brown eyes, Daph had her own beauty about her. She was taking acting classes at PIFA, and they had met while Justin was on a tour there.

He was headed to meet her after he changed out of his uniform. His mother was home when he arrived but he just went to his room. Tossing on a random pair of cargo pants and a tight fitting ¾ sleeve shirt he wordlessly left again, cellphone and wallet in hand.

Daph would be off work in half an hour so Justin was going to meet her there. Currently the girl worked at a little diner on Liberty Ave. She had this weird thing for gay men so she hadn't been able to resist getting a job in the heart of the gay community.

The bus ride was quiet, and Justin was wishing that he had brought his sketch pad with him. He looked at the little girl sleeping in her mothers lap, red curls falling across her freckled face. He mentally stuffed it away for later as he stepped off of the bus.

When he got to the diner a couple of minutes later, he hesitated a moment before going in. It was a nice enough place but some of the stares he received disturbed him. Daph was sitting at the counter talking to an older woman, with red hair and an interesting vest that had an assortment of pins.

"Hey Jus!" Daph called when she saw him standing by the door. He started towards her as she turned back to the women and whispered something to her. He slid onto the stool next to her and was immediately brought into a hug and greeted with a kiss on the forehead. Daph had always been very affectionate with him so he gave her a kiss back at which point she turned back to the woman.

"Deb this is my friend Justin," the women turned to the blond. "Jus, this is my boss Debbie."

"It's nice to meet you." He smiled shyly.

"Oh, Sunshine no need to be so polite," Deb reached over the counter and hugged him best she could from that position. "You're so small, don't you ever eat? What do you want, on the house?" She smacked her gum.

"Actually Deb we were gonna head over to the mall for a couple of hours." Daph interrupted, she knew the older woman could be overbearing at times.

"Nonsense sugar." Deb popped her gum again, "The boys are swinging by, you should stay for a while." Daph glanced at Justin silently asking if that was okay with him. He didn't have time to answer before the energetic woman spoke again.

"Boys over here!" She called as the door opened. Three men walked over and she walked around the counter to hug them, kissing one of them on the cheeks.

"Hey Ma," A shorter man with wearing a Captain Astro shirt said.

"Hey guys," Daphne said from her seat behind Deb. Justin shrunk slightly in his seat as his friend pulled the attention their way.

"Ah Daphne, you look gorgeous as always!" A tall, flamboyant man proclaimed. "Ooh and who is this fabulous specimen sitting behind you?"

"Hey Em," the girl laughed at his gayness. "This is my friend Justin." She turned toward the blond. "Thats Emmett he hangs here a lot. Over there," she pointed to the man who had spoken earlier is Micheal. He's Deb's son. And next to Micheal is Ted."

He offered up a small wave and another shy smile.

"He's absolutely adorable, where did you find him?" Em squealed

"On campus."

"Ooh maybe I should hang around PIFA, I could be a model," he struck a pose.

"And quit your day job? I don't think you could handle it." Justin lifted his head at this new, mocking voice. Glancing through his lashes, his breath caught for a moment. Standing next to Emmett was quite possibly the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He slung his arm around Micheal's shoulder and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Hey Mikey, wheres the other stepford husband?"

"Ben," he put emphasis on the name " has a seminar today."

Daphne turned to her younger friend who had relatively quiet the whole time. Following his gaze she let a small smirk grace her face. She turned completely around to face Justin and let her forehead fall forward to meet his. The blond broke out of his stupor and met his friends eyes.

"His names Brian Kinney. He's twenty-nine, an ad exec and very well off. And probably a little to old for you."

"Daph!" He whispered furiously, a light blush falling across his cheeks.

"Not that he would mind," she winked at her friend.

And for the first time in a long time, Justin wanted to do more than just draw someone.


End file.
